Something To Be Missed
by sammjojammy
Summary: Ciel needs Mey-Rin's help in reliving an experience he secretly misses very much; wearing a dress.


Ciel needed to remember the feeling. He needed it. No matter how much he had hated it before, there was a feeling deep within him that it needed to happen again.

Lizzy had left it, and he needed to relive that memory.

After Sebastian had tucked him into bed and left the room, Ciel threw the blankets back and silently ran to the closet of his bedroom. As quietly as he could, he tugged on the handle of the large trunk that Lizzy had left in his bedroom. He tugged until it was in the middle of the room, so he had lots of space.

Ciel opened the trunk, revealing the piles and piles of folded clothing, accessories, and shoes. His heart was racing, would it be the same, wearing a dress again?

Then it dawned on him, how could he possibly put himself into a dress when he hardly knows how to dress himself in his own boys clothing?

Ciel knew what he had to do to get this out of his system. Opening the bedroom door slowly so it would make very little noise, as Sebastian can apparently hear a pin drop, he peeked his head out into the hall to make sure no one was around. He proceeded to sneak down the hall, pausing every few steps because he swore he heard something behind him, though it was probably just his imagination.

Finally, he made his way to the room Mey-Rin stayed in in the mansion. Knocking quietly, he turned the handle and calling her name in a loud whisper.

"Young Master! Are you alright? Do you need something?!" Mey-Rin was shoving her glasses on as she stood from her chair by the window, nearly knocking over the small table next to her. She seemed so startled to see him, perhaps because it was so late. Who knows how long it actually took him to get all the way to her room.

"Shhhhh! Yes, I need your help. And I need you to be very quiet. Can you do that?" Ciel rushed and grabbed her hand to pull her out of the room. Mey-Rin nodded furiously with her hand clamped over her mouth.

"It's not so much your talking that I'm worried about," Ciel mumbled to himself, remembering the table that was now leaning against the wall.

As the two were creeping down the hall towards Ciel's bedroom, Mey-Rin tapped his shoulder and whispered to him:

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, my young master, no I don't, but may I ask you what you need me for?"

"Quiet until we get to my bedroom," Ciel hissed.

After what seemed like several hours, they made it to the young Earl's bedroom at last.

"Now, Mey-Rin, I need you to help me with this," Ciel pointed at the large trunk he had pulled out.

"Why, master, you should have gotten Finny, he is much stronger than I am, yes he is."

"I don't need help moving it," Ciel said quietly as he lifted the lid. Mey-Rin gasped and quickly started looking through the mounds of feminine clothing.

"Why, these are gorgeous, they are. Do they belong to Lady Elizabeth?" she asked holding up a couple of dresses.

"Technically, yes," Ciel replied.

"Do you need me to fold them or clean them? I will help you in any way I can, yes I will!" Mey-Rin saluted and then smiled at her master.

"No, I need you to assist me in putting on a dress."

"I- I'm sorry, lord. Did- did I hear you properly?" Mey-Rin stammered, looking ridiculously bewildered.

"You heard me just fine, now help me do this," Ciel snapped. "And don't you dare say a word about this to anyone, do you hear me?!" She nodded as furiously as before. "Good, now, I like the blue one best."

Mey-Rin helped the young boy without any question, as a good maid would (to the best of her abilities, at least).

After a few mishaps with the arm-holes, Mey-Rin finally got the dress onto the young Earl.

"Would you like to put on the blue shoes that match?" she held up a pair of blue sandals. Ciel just shook his head. "I don't feel like putting on shoes," He said quietly staring at himself in the mirror. After a moment, Mey-Rin stopped looking at Ciel in the mirror and stooped over the trunk again.

"Here," Mey-Rin said as she stood in front of him for a moment, doing something with his hair. When she moved, he saw that there was a little blue clip holding back his bangs.

"I always personally thought you look better when there wasn't so much hair covering your face, young master. You look happier. You just deserve to be happy, yes you do!" Mey-Rin started crying and covered her face with her hands. Ciel turned and placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Thank you, Mey-Rin. That will be all. Thank you."

She looked up from her hands and smiled weakly then turned to leave. At the door, she looked back and smiled again. Ciel smiled back at her. He always knew she was the best maid he would ever have.


End file.
